Brand
|-|Brand= |-|Battle Boss Brand= Summary |-|Original Lore=Once a tribesman of the icy Freljord named Kegan Rodhe, the creature known as Brand is a lesson in the temptation of greater power. Seeking one of the legendary World Runes, Kegan betrayed his companions and seized it for himself—and, in an instant, the man was no more. His soul burned away, his body a vessel of living flame, Brand now roams Valoran in search of other Runes, swearing revenge for wrongs he could never possibly have suffered in a dozen mortal lifetimes. |-|Arcade Lore=The fire boss from a bestselling action game, Brand has no intention of returning to his original machine. He'd rather see all of Arcade World burn to the ground, to be rebuilt in the image of the villains who rule it. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Brand, Kegan Rodhe (Formerly), The Burning Vengeance Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Kegan was in his 40's, Brand is as old as the world) Classification: Fire elemental-possessed human Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Mind Manipulation, Possession, Soul Manipulation (Burned Kegan's soul away), Flight |-|Battle Boss=All powers as base plus Large Size (Type 1) and Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) Attack Potency: Small Country level (As a living World Rune he should be at least comparable to the power of a weaponized World Rune which is this powerful when used accidentally. Nasus and Renekton were the only warriors capable of defeating him when he escaped thousands of years ago, and fought them simultaneously a second time before Xerath's ascension. Able to match Ryze's magic.) | Small Country level (At least comparable to his base form) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Nasus and Renekton in combat, Able to keep up with Ryze and react to his magic attacks) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 1 | Class M (Should be comparable to Battle Boss Malzahar) Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level | Small Country level Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least dozens of meters with standard pyromancy | Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High to an unknown degree (Composite of an experienced marauder and a 1,000+ year-old fire elemental) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blaze:' Brand's abilities set his targets ablaze upon damaging them, dealing 2% their maximum health as magic damage over 4 seconds, stacking up to 3 times, and empowering his abilities against them. At 3 stacks, an area about the target is marked, which explodes after 2 seconds. All enemies struck are dealt magic damage. The explosion will still trigger if the target dies to the third ability or during the delay. Brand cannot stack Blaze on enemies who have exploded in the past 4 seconds. *'Sear:' Brand launches a fireball in the target direction that deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits. **'Blaze:' The target is also stunned for 2 seconds. *'Pillar of Flame:' After a .625-second delay, Brand makes the target area erupt in flames, dealing magic damage to enemies within. **'Blaze:' Pillar of Flame deals 25% additional damage to the target. *'Conflagration:' Brand sets the target enemy aflame, dealing magic damage. **'Blaze:' Conflagration also spreads to enemies around the target. *'Pyroclasm:' Brand launches a fireball at the target enemy that bounces between nearby enemies up to four times, dealing magic damage each time. If Pyroclasm's current target becomes invalid, it selects a new enemy at no cost to its remaining bounces. If its initial target becomes invalid and there are no other valid targets, Pyroclasm refunds 100 mana and resets its cooldown. **'Blaze:' Pyroclasm briefly slows enemies hit. Key: Base | Battle Boss Brand Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Fire Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Spirits Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Data Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6